Feng Shouzhu
Summary Feng Shouzhu ' is an Imminent Deity cultivator of the Sword Gates and the brother of the precedent headmaster who sacrificed himself to protect humanity. He takes the places of his older brother to die for him so they can trick the other races in attacking the Sword Gate. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-B Name: Feng Shouzhu Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Over 500 Classification: Human, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others; Can sense attacks from other Dimensions), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Immortality (Type 2 and 8 - as long as humans pray to him, he will revive. It will takes decades to hundreds of years), Flight, Swordmaster (Has practiced Swordmanship for hundreds of years), Instinctive Reaction (Thanks to reaching the level of unconscious visualization, Feng Shouzhu can fight without needing to think as every action for him it's like breathing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Durability Negation (Via various skills), Large Size (Type 3 in Atman Body as One), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Elemental Manipulation (Via Visualization can manipulate the elements; Via Great Boundless Sword Art), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Feng Shouzhu can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Statistics Reduction (Via Forcefield - controls the powers of Heaven and Earth to reduce others arcane energy, blood essence, and overall strength), Absorption (Via Boundless Great Sword Art can absorb any type of energy and use them for himself by transforming them in Sword Qi), Danmaku (Can create thousands of attacks via Sword Qi), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Telekinesis (Using his soul, Feng Shouzhu can control things with it), Telepathy (Can talk telepathically), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen his development its increased to a higher degree), Shapeshifting (Can change his entire appearence to look like someone else, copying even their movement, voice, and aura), Body Control (Can reconnect his blood veins, stem the muscles to stop the bleeding, shift his abdomen and back muscles to rejoin broken ribs and control and close off all his pores), Astral Projection (Can project images from his mind into the air), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars that have 10% percent of his total power), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Size Manipulation (Feng Shouzhu can manipulate his size to either increase or decrease in the state of Atman Body as One), Faith Empowerment (Via prayers, Feng Shouzhu can be empowered), Killing Intention Aura (His KI its strong enough to make other cultivators mind blank, collapsing, crying and trembling in fear), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Feng Shouzhu is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Unknwon transformation), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul; can resist to attacks that attack his Yuan Shen), Spiritual Pressure (Via Cultivation level), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation level), Possession (Via Cultivation level), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror), Poison Manipulation (By visualizing his Yuan Shen, Feng Shouzhu can smelt away the poison and toxin within his body which attacks the soul and the psyche), Desintegration (Via Cultivation Base can resist to disintegration that affects both the body and Yuan Shen), Sleep Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Power Suppression (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm, True Spirit, and the Five Wheels, Feng Shouzhu can resist to power suppression), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base) Attack Potency: Planet level (As he reached the peak of Imminent Deity) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Zhong Yue), with Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: Planet level (As he reached the peak of Imminent Deity) Durability: Planet level (As he reached the peak of Imminent Deity) Stamina: Very High, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest the True Spirit. Intelligence: Gifted, was known to be a cunning person who had plans for plans that covered decades. Known as one of the most knowledgeable characters on the Ancestral Star. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Feng Shouzhu comprehended is the Sword Gate Visualization Art. He reached the Unconscious Visualization stage. Sword Gate Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Sword Gate's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Boundless Great Sword Art: Learned it from Zhong Yue. Its know as the most abstruse technique of the Sword Gate and only taught to the next Headmaster. It's stated to be unfathomably complex thanks to its countless totem carvings. The foundation of the Sword Qi is visualization. The ‘Great Boundless’ meant that it was not bound by the sword, patterns, moves, or the art. The true【Great Boundless Sword Qi】could be turned into swords regardless of the time and form, no fixed pattern, and no restrictions. The user who truly mastered this art would be able to unleash the power of this art by showing the world his dreams, ambition, will, and whatever thoughts he had freely. * Using it, one can absorb the energy from nature, others, Heaven and Earth to manifest them in Myriad Sword Qi. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 5